


The Lovers  Upright

by GeneralPuppen67



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, First Dates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:21:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26508145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeneralPuppen67/pseuds/GeneralPuppen67
Summary: Seiche  arrives to  meeting up with Basil Hawkins for their firs date together
Relationships: Basil Hawkins/ Original Female Character
Kudos: 4





	The Lovers  Upright

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own One Piece , I only own Seiche.  
> The title refers to the way that Tarot card can be read as upright can mean choices/commitment falling in love and partnerships .

Seiche puts on her perfume of choice; a citrus scented one on her neck and then her wrists. It is what she needs to complete her outfit for the evening. She walks out of her Inn room and down to where the restaurant is in the town she had stopped at. She is meeting up with someone for dinner tonight, and she wants to be prompt to it. Seiche heads downtown, as the ceramic artist every puddle and ignoring every opportunity that could make her stop.  
Seiche’s palms begin to sweat as she thinks about this date.  
That little voice inside her head is telling her that she is also doing this because Basil Hawkins is handsome, but his personality makes it hard to read what he feels. She has met him a few times beforehand. He called it fate anytime they ran into each other. Seiche also agrees to call it fate that they meet when they did keep on meeting each other, but she has a feeling that they’ll disagree as she rolls with the punches at what fate tosses her way and her determination in it, but they’ll cross that bridge when it gets there as she only knows about Basil “The Magician” Hawkins is what little he divulged about himself whenever they meet, mixed with what she picked up and what is read in the local newspapers, the WENP newspaper and rumors about the infamous pirate captain.  
“Perfect” said Seiche to her own reflection her light brown skin, square jaw, her flat nose , her pale magenta stripes ; something that she inherited from her Flamboyant Cuttlefish father, her eyes look at her face as she closed the compact.  
Seiche gingerly places it into her clutch purse as Seiche moves inside the restaurant.  
Seiche discreetly adjusts her bra inside the halterneck ruffle floral print long dress ,before her low heel boots walks into the seated dining room as her turquoise eyes scan for her date. Her tall 8'5 height parted the sea of people in the crowded restaurant.  
The Half Fishman woman feels stares cast upon her as she walks in the restaurant. She knows that in this part of the world there is not a lot of hybrids like herself,but she is used to such gawking.  
She did spot him in a two-person table on the back patio and looked pretty dressed up as well with his hair in a messy ponytail, a removal of the armlet armor and a ruffle shirt covering up his muscular chest, his pants are neatly pressed. His shoes are polished. Seiche walked over to Hawkins, his expression is Stoic as ever he looked up from his tarot cards.  
Hawkins watches his date sit down and his eyes look at her over the outfit that Seiche picked.  
He sees that his cards were once again correct.  
“ Seiche, as I had predicted you came without anything for the change of weather. Here, take this as your future doesn’t include that you’ll be cold” said Hawkins.  
He goes to remove a black shawl from underneath his own wool coat as he hands it over to his date. His hand brushes against her cool gel like soft skin as he does this.  
Seiche graciously takes the shawl as she drapes it over her chair as her eyes see that the Seafood section of the menu is shown to her, she thinks that Hawkins did that based on his cards.  
She gives her date a flirtatious glance as she knows by the body language and subtle cues that The Magician isn’t as Stoic as he seems.  
“ Then you better keep me warm as well” grinned Seiche. Hawkins replies not with words to express how he feels, but to the trained eye there are some differences in how he shuffles his tarot card deck.  
“I’ll see if that is in your future” replies Hawkins.


End file.
